dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Monk of the Forgotten Fist (3.5e Class)
Monk of the Forgotten Fist A disciple of long-dead martial techniques, the Monk of the Forgotten Fist uses archaic arts to wage war against those who have forgotten the true path to Martial Arts Mastery Making a Monk of the Forgotten Fist First and Foremost, the Monk of the Forgotten Fist is a melee combatant. Using powerful Dai Shin techniques, the Monk of the Forgotten Fist benefits most from a high Dexterity, Wisdom, and Constitution score. Strength is not as important to them as a normal monk, perhaps. But placing a mediocre ability score in strength may benefit them in the long run. Abilities: Dexterity, Constitution, and Wisdom. Races: Of the common races, humans are most likely to undertake the vows of the Monk of the Forgotten Fist, due to their ever adaptation to alternative ways of thinking. Alignment: Although most Monks of the Forgotten Fist are of Lawful Alignment, They do not necessarily require it. One can find as much serenity in Chaos as they can in discipline. Starting Gold: As Monk Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Monk of the Forgotten Fist Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Monks of the Forgotten Fist are proficient with no weapons or armor. Any Monk of the Forgotten Fist who willingly uses a weapon to Attack someone loses all class abilities until they receive an atonement. When a Monk of the Forgotten Fist is unarmored and not encumbered, he gains a bonus to his AC equal to his Wisdom Bonus. (Ex): While unarmored and unencumbered, the Monk of the Forgotten Fist gains a slam attack of 1d8. This slam attack counts as a two handed weapon for the sake of strength bonuses. The Monk of the Forgotten Fist adds his Wisdom bonus as a bonus to his attack and damage rolls when using his slam attack. (Ex): When a Monk of the Forgotten Fist is unarmored and unencumbered, he gains a bonus to his AC equal to his Wisdom Bonus. It also increases at 1 point every five levels, just like a normal monk : At Levels 2, 4, and 6, a Monk of the Forgotten Fist may add one of the following abilities to his Class Ability List. - Evasion: As per the Monk ability of the same name. - Uncanny Dodge: As per the Barbarian ability of the same name - Improved Trip: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist gains the Improved Trip feat, even if they don't meet the pre-requisites. - Improved Grapple: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist gains the Improved Grapple feat, even if they don't meet the pre-requisites. - Improved Disarm:''The Monk of the Forgotten Fist gains the Improved Grapple feat, even if they don't meet the pre-requisites. ' :' When Making a Jump, Tumble, Climb, Ride, or Move Silently Check, the Monk of the Forgotten Fist may use his Wisdom Modifier in place of the modifier normally used. He may only do this if he is trained in the skill. ' (Ex):' When a Monk of the Forgotten Fist uses his slam attack, treat it as being a magical weapon for the sake of bypassing damage reduction. At level 10, it is also treated as Lawful, And at level 16, it is treated as Adamantine. ' :' At Level 5, a Monk of the Forgotten Fist chooses what sort of Martial Arts Mastery he will Undertake. ''Physical: Increase Slam Atatck Damage to 1d10 at Level 5, 2d8 at Level 10, 3d8 At Level 15, and 4d8 At level 20. Spiritual: Gain an At-Will Force Attack that deals 1d4/Class Level+Wis Mod damage, and can be used at a range of 30 ft as a standard action. (Fortitude Save for Half Damage)DC 10 + 1/2 Class Level + Wis Mod (Ex): Once per day, a Monk of the Forgotten Fist may have an Epiphany. While having an Epiphany, the Monk's Wisdom increases by 4. The duration of this ability is 5 + Wisdom Modifier (New Modifier) Rounds. They may use this 2/day at level 11, and 3/day at level 15. : At Levels 8, 10, and 12, a Monk of the Forgotten Fist may add one of the following abilities to his Class Ability List. (Improved EvasionEvasion, Improved Uncanny DodgeUncanny Dodge, Intuitive Grace Wis Mod as a bonus to all saves, Snap Kick, or 2 Abilities from "Lesser Disciplines") - Improved Evasion: As per the Monk ability of the same name. (Requires Evasion) - Improved Uncanny Dodge: As per the Barbarian ability of the same name. (Requires Uncanny Dodge) - Intuitive Grace: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist may add his wisdom modifier (if positive) as an untyped bonus to his saves. - Snap-Kick: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist gains the Snap-Kick feat, even if they don't meet the pre-requisites. - Mastery of Lesser Disicplines: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist may choose two abilities from the Lesser Disciplines list in place of gaining a Discipline. : For Every 2 points of Wisdom Bonus a Monk of the Forgotten Fist has, he gains 1HP/Level. : Depending on what the Monk chose at 5th level, he gains another ability. Physical: Increase Natural Armor by 3 + Con Modifier (Minimum 1) Spiritual: Gain SR 10 + Monk of the Forgotten Fist Level : When attacking an opponent who is wielding Unarmed Attacks, Slam Attacks or Natural Attacks, you gain a +2 Bonus to Attack Rolls. : At Levels 14, 16, and 18, The Monk of the Forgotten Fist may choose one of the following abilities and add it to his class list. Mettle, Improved Power Attack, Greater Power Attack, Bonus Feat - Mettle: As per the Crusader ability of the same name. - Improved Power Attack: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist may choose how much of his BAB to give up with each use of Power Attack, rather than a flat deficit that is applied to all attacks that round. - Greater Power Attack: When the Monk of the Forgotten Fist utilizes his power attack, he gains 3 points of damage for each point of BAB he gives up when using his Slam Attack. (Requires Improved Power Attack) - Bonus Feat: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist can select any bonus feat for which they meet the pre-requisites. - Mastery of Disciplines: The Monk of the Forgotten Fist may choose two abilities from the Disciplines list in place of gaining a Greater Discipline. : Depending on what the Monk chose at 5th level, he gains another ability. Physical: Ignore Points of DR/Hardness equal to 2x Wis Modifier Spiritual: Gain Lay on Hands as a Class Ability that uses Wisdom instead of Charisma. : When being attacked by someone using an Unarmed Attack, Natural Attack, or Slam Attack, you gain +2 AC vs. that attack. (Ex): Epiphany Bonus to Wisdom increases to +8. : Depending on what the Monk chose at 5th level, he gains another ability. In addition to that ability, he gains DR 15/Epic Physical: +2 to All Saves, +1 HP/Level, +2 Str, Dex, or Con. Spiritual: Spell Resistance increases to 15 + Class Level, Gain +2 Wis, Int, or Cha. Playing a Monk of the Forgotten Fist Religion: Although most Monks of the Forgotten Fist do not pay lip service to any deity, some may worship ancient or modern Gods of Secrets. Other Classes: All classes treat Monks of the Forgotten Fists the way they would treat a normal monk. However, Monks of the Forgotten Fist hold a special animosity for Normal Monks, Arcane Monks, and Swordsages, believing that they have "Fallen from the True Path." Combat: On the front lines, Advancement: Some Monks of the Forgotten Fists take levels in Cleric to take advantage of their already impressive Wisdom Scores. Others take levels in Rogue to gain some stealthy abilities. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Combat-Focused Category:Skilled